My heart leapt
by rstle
Summary: She loves him. He loves her. One shot. R


Disclaimer: I don't own Clannad. Just borrowing them. :3

P.S.: I won't be writing the next chapter until I get some review/s! :3

* * *

Chapter 1: Her heart blossomed

"Maybe I'll go this way for a change" I thought of it when I happen to pass by a street full of delinquents such as myself.

"Darn. It looks like I'm giving them a weird atmosphere." I clinched my teeth as I mumbled silently.

"Hey you." A creepy voice called on me.

When I turned aroung I was greeted by a big punch.

"Ouch!That hurts! What did I ever do to deserve that punch of yours?" I shouted at them angrily.

"Hm. This isn't the guy we're looking for. He's such a pussy." The guy just simply ignored me and went straight to his friends. Until;

A teddy bear cosplay suddenly kick the man in his groin.

"Ah!! Ooooochh!" The guy raised his hand and pointed at the bear. "He's the one I'm talking about!"

I watched the scene as the cosplayed man continued his fight.

When they finished fighting, I greet the cosplayed man but he removed his teddybear head and it surprised me who SHE was.

It was our student council president, Sakagami Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!What are you doing here?" I asked her the way a boyfriend asks girlfriend how she is.

Boyfriend and girlfriend? I find weird for me to mention those.

"Okazaki, What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked after wiping her sweat.

"  
I'm asking you first." I sighed saying that.

"I heard that, many student come here to fight. To put it easily, to protect you guys." Tomoyo answered me.

"And you thought I was fighting them?"

"Yeah"

"Oh. I see." I turned around leaving Tomoyo behind.

"O-okazaki!" Tomoyo shouted.

I still continued my walk and said, "What is it?"

Suddenly, she grabbed my arms resulting to bump both of our bodies towards each other.

"Uh..no..this is.." Tomoyo trying to explain as soon as shee released my arm.

I laughed under my breath as I patted her head.

"It's okay." I told her.

I again continued my walk.

"We'll continue our conversation at school tomorrow. Ja."

I stopped and said: " Any place you want us to meet?" I looked at her at my shoulder.

"Yes. 30 minutes after school, meet me at the student council office." She said it to me slightly blushing.

"Alright then" I continued my walk and went separate ways.

I stopped and sat down near a concrete wall.

"This is crazy! I still can't I have feelings for that girl. Who would ever thought I'd grow feeling for her!" I shouted as soon as she's out out sight.

"Fall in love huh..?" I murmured silently.

I looked in to the past when Sunohara challenged her.

"Alright..Okay.. Phew." I tried to remain calm but still no use.

"Okay! Snap out of it and sleep!!Let's do this!!" I stood up and ran towards home.

(NEXT DAY)

Same as usual, I passed the sakura trees but I had a glance of a tall one.

"This isn't so bad.  
I'll climb and sit for a while."

As I sat down in one of its branch and rested my back.

Ahh.. The silence feels so nice.. Maybe.. Maybe I'll sleep for a while.

When I woke up, it was already lunch break. I stretched my arms and went straight to school.

I opened the door and noticed Sunohara is still around.

"Hm. This is rare. At this time his already here to pick a fight on Tomoyo" I thought. Oh well, I guess this fine.

I sat down looking outside the window when suddenly I heard a growl.

I chuckled. "Of course you're hungry. It's lunch break anyway." I murmured quietly and went straight to the cafeteria.

I sighed and said "Again. This place is full of people."

Suddenly, someone was poking my shoulder. I just ignore it and continued my line. But still it continued poking me.

It annoyed me and told this guy off.

"Before things get's wo..r..st.." Shocked, it was Tomoyo.

"Ahh..ehh..hey!" I answered nervously.

"Yeah. Tomoya, it's rare for you not together with that baka." She answered me with her pale,usual tone.

"Uh.. Yeah. Wait, what did you just call me?" I asked her as one of my eye brows lifted up.

"Tomoya."

"Tomoya?"

"Tomoya."

"That's weird.. It's really.. err.. complicated.." I mumbled silently that only I can hear.

I shaked my head to clear my head.

"I didn't saw that baka so could you please step away cause everyone's glare is melting me.." Without her noticing, everyone locked their gazes on me. Sheesh, another gossip is going to start again. Ohhh ggrrreeeaaatt..

Tomoyo just grinned and clung in my arms. Of course, people idolizing her was staring at me angrily. Great! Now I'm soooo doomed!!

"I shouted silently and said; "Tomoyo, I thought I told you that their gazes are melting me."

"Then I'll melt you more!" She said it to me slightly blushing.

"But--"

She interrupted me as she grabbed me and ran toward the gates. I pulled my arm and told her; "Where do you think your going kaichou?"

"Is it not obvious? We're going to that baka's house." She said while placing her hands on her waist.

"But I still haven't eaten luch and I'm out of air!" I protested.

"I don't care. Let's get going." She continued her walk.

Lords blessing! I found a tree whose trunk is huge which can cover my entire body. I sneakly escaped her and hid.

"Thanks to you sakura tree, I escaped her." I murmured silently as I rested my back. Just in time I heard the bell.

"Oh? It's already ringing. Haha. How nice. I still haven't eat." I laughed softly as I walked towards the hill.

"What in the sakura's trees branch are you doing? Why are walking so slowly?" A voice commented on my back.

"Well.. Let's see.. A violent girl just grabbed me towards the gate without stopping and also, I didn't have lunch. Why do you care?" I stop to let her go first.

Oh boy.. What a mistake.. D: Who would have thought it was Tomoyo.

I grabbed her hands and we ran towards her room. As we ran, I could notice her always looking at the ground. Man, You really are stupid. TO make the girl you like to be so depressed. How stupid.

When we arrived infront of her room door, I patted her back and said; "I'm sorry for making you run, but shouldn't a student council president has perfect attendance and whatsoever?"

"I'll forgive you if you go to our meeting place." She slid the door open and went inside.

"Meeting place? What is she talking about?" I made a troubled face as I thought of it.

When I went to the classroom, I was greeted by gossips. One of them said "Hey, did you know? Okazaki just went with a junior! What's more it's Sakagami-san!" and they all went "Really? Whoa! Unbelievable!" Sheesh, can't they just keep their mouths shout?

"Homeroom is starting! Everyone-- Oh? Okazaki, What are you doing?" The teacher asked me as he prepared for a chalk.

I blinked my eyes but.. I can't see.. Utter darkness surrounded me. It feels like I'm going to be blind.

"Sensei..." Ow. My body hurts when it slammed in the floor.

"Okazaki! Okazaki....!" Heh. This is the first time someone has ever cared about me being fainted.

When I woke up, the sky was already orange.. Is it Twilight already? Hmm.. Who cares?

When I turn around, the nurse was sitting while writing something in her desk.

"Nurse, how long have I been here?" I asked her as I scratched my back

"Long time. Looks like that little lad was taking good care of you." She answered me as she pointed in my left side.

I slowly turned my head and WHOA! Don't tell me Tomoyo was here for the whole afternoon?

"Eto.. Nurse.. Can you please leave us for a bit? I need to wake this girl up and I can sense she wants to talk to me in private." I bowed in bed.

"Hmph. As you wish young man." The nurse winked at me as if she was flirting with me. What the heck?

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo. It's already late. Wake up." I shook her gently until she's awake.

"Tomoya! You're finally awake. Thank god!" She answered me with a relieved face.

"Yup. So, pick up your bag and get going." I told her as I sat down on the side of the bed.

When I already wore my shoes, her eyes we're covered by her bangs. Damn. She's too cute.

"Tomoyo? You fine?" I asked her as I neared her chair.

"So you forgot huh? The promise we made." Tears came falling from her eyes.

Guhk.. A stab pain in my chest. What was that promise? Think you idiot!Think!!

I closed my eyes for a minute and suddenly, something appeared.

* Snap*  
I finally remembered.

I lifted Tomoyo's head by my index finger and neared my face to her's.

"I'm really sorry for forgetting. What is it you want to talk about?"

"I.. Since you and that baka went to have a fight with me, I was in love. For some reason, when I faced I heard a "thump" from my chest and I realized.. I like you.." She said to extremely blushing.

"Sheesh. You don't have to say it. It's written all over your face. Ahaha!" I kissed her gently in the lips. I could sense that she was shock when I kissed her but she accepted my kiss.

"Aishiteru Sakagami Tomoyo."

Tears came falling from her eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *

TRM: And here's my 2nd fanfic. Hurray! :3

iPad: Amazing!

TRM: What? You're idolizing me now?

iPad: No way! Why would I idolize my rival.

TRM: Rival he says. haha!!

iPad: Shut up! * pulls out a samurai*

TRM: SORRY FOLKS. JUST THAT THIS GUYS IS STUPID!One shot. :]

* * *

Babosh!

Next story: Another Kyou and Tomoya fanfic.( don't judge me. I like them.)


End file.
